Kingdom Hearts:Empty Legend
by Windighost46
Summary: A warrior has risen but people thought he was a legend but he was real but he had no heart but he was not a heartless but he was a nobody but was still human he was an empty legend
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:Kingdom Key..._**

_Sora.._

The wielder of the kingdom key was in a battle with a another heartless at the colosseum,but it look like a regular heartless he see all the time,but the heartless was white,purple eyes,wings and claws.

"Go Sora!" Donald cried while he was jumping up and down.

"You can do it!" Goofy cried.

"Alright...i need to focus..." Sora thought.

The heartless went for a divebomb but sora roll out of the way and use thunder on the heartless and stunned the heartless.

Sora ran towards the heartless and slashed multiply times at it then flinged the heartless in air and doing even more punishment to the heartless and dealing the final blow by throwing the kingdom key.

The heartless vanish and the heart appeared and slowly going thru the air.

"You did it!" Goofy said.

"Great Job!" Donald said.

"Thanks guys!,i appreciate it!" Sora said.

The crowd cheers for sora but notices a person with a green hoodie on and he couldn't see his face,and has his arm crossed and then walks away.

"Whats wrong sora?" Goofy asked.

Donald and Goofy look in the crowd and then looked back at sora.

"What did you see?" Donald asked.

"A person with a green hoodie on and i couldn't see the person's face,and also had jeans on" Sora explained.

"Maybe the person is from cloud's world!" Goofy guessed.

"But cloud has never mention him before..." Donald said.

"Maybe he just haven't told us yet..." Goofy guessed.

"Maybe we should go ask him" Sora suggested.

They all walked to the exit and started to open the door.

"Leaving already?" Phil asked.

"Yeah,were going to see cloud for something." Sora said.

"For what?,if its training...,i'm going to...,on second thought,the guy is older,and he very powerful,so gone on ahead." Phil explained.

"Actually no..,were going to ask him about something." Sora said.

"Ask him what?" Phil asked.

"About someone..." Sora said.

"What did he look like?" Phil asked.

"Had on a green hoodie,regular jeans,but i didn't see the person's face" Sora explained.

"Oh yeah...,me and hercules saw that guy he purchased a ticket but i never got his name,he was really quiet." Phil explained.

"Thanks phil,see you later!" Sora said.

"See ya kid!" Phil said.

Phil layed down and wondered who the person was then the doors slamed open,and jumped phil.

"Phil!,you need to see this!" Hercules cried.

Hercules put a book on the stone that phil was sitting on and turned the pages.

"Take a look at this!,look familiar?" Hercules said and pointed at a page that had the same person that sora saw eariler with a keyblade in his hand.

"Thats the one with the green hoodie that sora was talking about,we need to give this to sora!" Phil cried.

Phil ran outside and looked around and in the sky that the gummi ship had already took off and he see it in the distance.

"Dang it!,they lefted now what?" Phil said.

"I'm afraid,were gonna have to wait." Hercules said.

* * *

The gummi ship lands in radiant garden and sora and the others get out of gummi ship.

They look around to find cloud at find him on a bench.

"Cloud!" Sora cried.

Cloud look over to see sora and the others.

"Sora...,i'm surprised you're here..." Cloud said.

"So what do you need?" Cloud asked.

"We like to answer a question..." Goofy said.

Donald nodded his head.

"Ok...,what is it?" Cloud asked.

"We saw a person at the colosseum." Sora said.

"Ok...,what about it?" Cloud asked.

"The person had a green hoodie on and jeans,but i didn't get a look on the person face." Sora explained.

"..." Cloud was thinking of if he had heard of this person before.

"Wait...,i think you guys should know this." Cloud said.

"Ok,lets heard it.." Sora said.

"There was a book called the empty legend a warrior,many centuries ago,however he not from here,he actually from your world,sora..." Cloud explained.

"Do you know his name?" Donald asked.

"No..,but many people didn't not believe it was real,but since you saw him,the legend is might be true,but the book said he died but if he is alive,he must be hear for a reason." Cloud explained.

"Thanks cloud!,i appericate you telling us.." Sora said.

"Sora..,i'm not finished,he may be a warrior..." Cloud explained.

"But he has no heart,so he is a nobody..." Cloud said.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Empty Legend:Chapter 2**_

"What!?" Sora,Donald and Goofy said with a shocked look on their faces.

"Cloud!" ? cried.

"Aerith!?" Cloud said.

Aerith was running from someone and tripped and cloud helped her up.

"Aerith!,Whats wrong!?" Cloud cried.

"Someone attacked us and i ran to get help" Aerith explained.

Cloud and the others ran to the house,opened the door and to see a person slowly walking to merlin on the floor,injuried.

"Please!,i'll do anything!,spare me!" Merlin cried.

"Hey!" Cloud shouted.

The person turned around and had a familiar weapon in his hands.

Sora recognized him right away.

"Wait a second!,you were the person i saw at the colosseum!" Sora said.

"I knew you find me here,you may recognize this weapon but i'm not keyblade wielder like you,i made this weapon on my own,and i was keeping a keen eye on you at the colosseum,but trust me i'm more powerful than you think..." The person said.

"I had enough of this!" Cloud said and charged with the buster sword at the person but he dodged and but his weapon in front of his neck at pulled him down and knocking him out and was going to finish him off.

"NO!" ? cried.

The person's weapon was caught by someone,a girl with wings.

"Can't you not make any trouble when i'm gone!,Keith!" The girl said.

Keith didn't answer.

"Out of my way!" The girl said.

The girl got on her knees and healed cloud.

"Are you three alright?" The girl said.

"We're fine...,don't worry about us." Sora said.

"What is wrong with you today,keith!" The girl cried.

Keith was still slient.

"Whats your name?" Sora asked.

"My name is haziel,that is keith." Haziel said.

Sora looked at keith's weapon and then look at his,both of their weapons were very similar.

"What type of keyblade is that?" Sora asked.

"Its not a keyblade,but it looks very similar to it,but i created it from my pure heart and darkness...,i called it the keychain." Keith explained.

"I have heard about you,cloud told me you were a warrior from many centuries ago." Sora said.

"I heard a lot from you too." Keith said.

"Wait...,What!" Sora said.

"Didn't cloud said,i'm from your world...,i have never been to your islands,but i have been to the town that you live in." Keith explained.

"How do you know!" Donald said.

"Because i have seen them before,however...,sora...,you be worried about your parents." Keith said.

"What..." Sora said.

"Their worried sick about you...,their were so worried...,that a search was giving out...,but i has been so long they just thought you were dead." Keith explained.

"I...I..." Sora studdered.

"Now...,i didn't know your parents,i only heard about it,your were so focused on finding your friends,you forgot about your family..." Keith explained.

Sora looked at his feet and felt guilty,goofy put one hand on his shoulder and then gave keith an angry look,and donald did the same.

"How dare you talk to him like that!" Donald cried.

"Keith!,the kid didn't do anything wrong so leave him alone,and the same with his friend!,got it!" Haziel explained.

Keith turned his head the another way of haziel's.

"Oh...,now i know,you still want to kill druce,do you?" Haziel explained.

Keith looked at haziel and then at the wall and sighed.

"Yes...,i want revenge on druce...,but just finding him is a task in itself..." Keith said.

Sora looked back up and looked at keith.

"We can get him for ya." Sora said.

"What!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Their is no way,i'm doing a task for him,no way,no how!" Donald cried.

"Same here!" Goofy cried.

They both crossed their arms.

"Are you crazy!?" Keith cried.

"Fighting Druce is like asking for a five second death wish!" Keith cried.

"I have fought tougher things then him!,i'll take him!,no matter what!" Sora said.

Sora crossed his arms,Keith and Haziel looked at each other.

"Alright...,but be careful...,he is not an easy opponent.." Keith said.

"Alright,come guys!" Sora said.

Sora turned around to see goofy and donald with their arms crossed still.

"Guys..." Sora said.

"Sora just go,will talk to them." Haziel said.

Sora nodded and started to head out the door.

"Sora...,just a word of advice...,druce is all fanged human,and loves the taste of blood,so be careful." Keith explained.

Sora ran out the door.

"Good luck...Roxas..." Keith said.

_**To**** B****e**** Continued...**_


End file.
